leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xerath/Strategy
Skill usage *If the target is running (without any speed buff) perpendicularly to the line of , lay the spell about 100 to 150 distance before the target. *Unless Xerath has built up sufficient cooldown reduction and you anticipate needing the movement speed soon, deactivate immediately after done casting the first row of active abilities, not waiting for the cooldowns of other ability. Otherwise it would buy the target some time to run and you cannot even hit them with Xerath's auto attack. *Do not use for the movement speed boost when attempting to escape because of the channel time to activate and deactivate. **However, It can be used to juke. Enter a brush and then activate , Then juke the opposing champion, That way you can safely escape with the movement speed boost from . *Xerath has relatively low cooldowns on his main sources of damage which is , and , use them whenever possible in a 2v2, or 2v1 situation. When expecting a teamfight, keep all of your abilities off of cooldown. *Xerath is a good farmer with his long range able to hit all the minions in a wave at once when is activated and is used while locked. After injuring the wave and waiting for a few seconds he can clear the whole wave with once again. *Though there is a delay when activating prior to other abilities firing, you can still acquire a target during that delay. Also, the range increase is immediate for the sake of targeting. As such, if you activate and immediately target an enemy with , it will fire at them as soon as the delay for is over even if they have left the range of the ability. This may or may not be a bug. In Xerath's champion tips, it says to use the delay in locus of power to line up enemies. *Be careful when laning against mage champions as does not gain magic resistance upon leveling up. *If during the laning phase, your laning opponent has retreated, you can push to the tower and activate while attacking it, so that you gain the speed boost if your opponent returns or you get ganked. Build usage *Itemizing for cooldown reduction and ability power is most viable, as Xerath already has built in magic penetration. *Choosing which boots to buy depends on what you need. is great if you like to use your spells more often or if you miss your spells a fair bit. are great if you land your spells frequently and want to do more burst. **You should also consider that the more flat magic penetration that you have the less effective your percentile-based magic penetration will be. *Buying a is a great investment as it will proc when you land and allow you to land either or more easily. ** also helps keep enemies in range of your . *Additional Magic penetration from masteries or items such as are not as effective with . *Xerath is mana hungry if you use your skills often and is better with more cooldown reduction so or provides him with the mana regeneration he needs while also giving cooldown reduction and ability power. As well as a powerful nuke which is exceptionally good at decimating targets that jump you. Recommended builds Countering * spells have a very long range because of his , take care when moving to attack him. *Avoid getting hit by his or if you were debuffed to avoid his stun. * has high armor due to his . Therefore, buying a can help you kill him on a DPS champion, or destroy him with magic damage. * has an indicator of where it will land, try to avoid Xerath's poke damage. *Dodging even one of will devastate his effectiveness in 1v1's and team fights because he will deal significantly less damage to you. Champion spotlight 2v5MmuMJ2qU Category:Champion strategies